the_radiant_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana
"I wonder if being ourselves is wrong, or life is just unfair" - Lana Physical Description Straight black hair, dark brown eyes. Her hair always on low ponytail style tied with fluffy purple hairband. At normal time (at home), she wears dark purple turtleneck sweater and black pants. While at an important occasions she always use her Butler uniform. Personality Lana is a caring, mother-loving and honest girl, she's mentally prepared to serve and sacrifice herself for the sake of the others. She's hard to lead the others but mix well with little kids. Your opinion about her personality depends on how you treat her and how she takes you as. For some reason, she can be absolutely unpredictable and surprising. Powers and Abilities Weapon A sword, just an invulnerable silver sword. And several hidden knives inside her vest. Abilities Lana's main element is Fire. * Human form: ** Swordsmanship ** Purple feather wings ** Healing ability ** 3 spells **# Power Locking Spell **# Lullaby Spell **# Infant Crusher Spell * Dark Blue Fire form: ** Fire element (Any colour of fire) ** Swordsmanship ** Dark blue fire Wings ** Healing ability (35% faster than in Human form) ** 3 spells **# Power Locking Spell **# Lullaby Spell **# Infant Crusher Spell * Dark Aura (If activated): ** Aura Tentacles ** 5 Spells **# Power Locking Spell **# Lullaby Spell **# Damage Reversal Spell **# Marionette String Spell **# Infant Spell Weakness # Since she's fire element, it's easy to guess her main weakness is low temperature # Water arena combat, she hardly swim. # In any form, it's easy to distract by flirting. # Unfortunately her honesty can become her fatal weakness Notable Traits Lana always tries hard to stop the fight without killing, or keeping her limit stays inside the barrier until the battle is finished. She rarely accepts re-match. she usually do battles just to train or observing your skill, she prefers questioning instead of fighting though. Moveset Fire breath : Attacks by blowing massive fire from her mouth Fire balls : Launches more than 10 balls of fire towards opponent Fire Arrows : Launches more than 10 arrows towards opponent. Fire Wall : Creates defensive fire wall to protect herself from elemental attack Heat wave : Releases massive heat energy to burn surroundings, the closer you're, the hotter temperature you'll feel. Pure vision : Allows to see through illusions and escapes hypnosis (chance 50%) Meteors : Launches rocks covered in fire towards opponent (the number and size depends by the rock in surroundings) Speed Booster : Allows her to enhance the speed of her moves, attacks, or weapons. The Spells : * Power Locking Spell : Protects from any element and magic attack, also works on her wings and tentacles * Lullaby Spell : Unleash power wave which makes the opponent asleep. * Damage Reversal Spell : Makes all of the effect and damage from an attack on her to the opponent. * Marionette String Spell : Allows her to control some body part or opponent's weapon. * Infant Crusher Spell : Destroys all living things within her sight in instance. Relationships Alan Alan is Lana's big brother soul, living in her body with the power of a demon. Back in the past, Alan and Lana known as a "Friendly to-each-other" siblings. His death affects Lana's sanity and requires Alan's soul to fix it, which results two souls sharing one body, she earned all the spells from Alan. Alan sometimes take control of her body and creates mess, Lana always forgive him. Frisk/Chara Frisk/Chara and Lana have a very friendly connection and she takes Frisk/Chara as her little sister. Since Lana and Frisk have several similarities, it makes them get along faster. Ethan Ethan was one of Lana's favourite friend, plus her Father. She's happy about his existence since she really wants another father. Secretly she admires his name. Trivia * When you know her well, you'll found her as a Tsun-Yandere type of person. * Her sweat smells like toast * Lana's left hand is more powerful than the right one. * Suffering Genophobia (Fear towards rape) * She learns tango and pole-dance. Alan isn't very proud of it. This profile is still a draft (WIP)